<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by Smiling_chestnutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952265">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_chestnutt/pseuds/Smiling_chestnutt'>Smiling_chestnutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Pink House Era, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I snuck some smut into it oops, Jennie is sick and the girls take care of her, OT4, Pampering, Sickfic, been partially written for two years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_chestnutt/pseuds/Smiling_chestnutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While filming in Thailand for their new show, Blackpink House, Jennie falls ill and the girls take care of her until she feels better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fun in the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be short one so it might even get finished today but this is really just a way to hold myself accountable and upload all the fics that are partially written in my notes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jennie woke up feeling refreshed in the morning. Which doesn’t always happen with a busy idol schedule, so she was greatfull. She sat up and yawned, turning to the girl still fast asleep beside her. Jisoo looked breathtaking, her bangs dropping on her forehead and her lips slightly parted. Her breathing was even and Jennie watched her chest rise and fall. It may be creepy as hell but Jennie loves to watch her girlfriends sleep.</p><p>—————..................—————</p><p><em>You guys just look so soft!</em>” Jennie explained. She had been caught by Rosé, who chuckled and kissed her in response.</p><p>—————..................—————</p><p>She chuckled quietly to herself at the memory, making Jisoo stir a bit. She reached over to brush the bangs out of jisoo’s eyes, not caring if she was caught watching again. </p><p>Jisoo awoke that morning to her girlfriend smiling at her. They had told Jennie her ass was sketchy for watching them, but they all knew they really loved it. All she could do was smile back- as hard as she tried to resist it.</p><p>“Good morning beautiful.” Jennie said moving her hand back and forth, lightly on jisoo’s cheek.</p><p>“You’re so fucking greasy.” Jisoo chuckled while getting up. She moved into Jennie’s arms and allowed herself to be cuddled. </p><p>“I know, but you love it and you know you do.” Jennie replied pulling Jisoo impossibly closer.</p><p>“I do.” Jisoo began, “There I said it. Now, why don’t you give me a reward for being truthful hm?” Jisoo countered with a smirk. As much as Jennie wanted to play dumb, she also really wanted to kiss her girlfriend. So she, unsurprisingly, let Jisoo win. They kissed softly for what could’ve only been minutes, but felt like hours. Just soft presses of lips with giggles and touches here and there. Jisoo looked over at the clock on the table.</p><p>“We should probably go wake them up so we can get ready for filming. We have to go in an hour.” She said, pecking Jennie one more time and pulling away. </p><p>“Whatever you say, princess.” Jennie replied.</p><p>“Now you’re greasy <em>and</em> cheesy? Absolutely disgusting.” Jisoo groaned getting up. Jennie couldn’t help but chuckle as she saw the light blush on the girl’s cheeks. They made their way to the maknaes’ room, not bothering to be quiet about it(It wouldn’t have made a difference based on what they saw upon entering the room). </p><p>Lisa lay on top of Rosé as they made out or “kissed passionately” as Lisa has put it many, <em>many</em> times before. They didn’t even seem to notice as the older members walked it. It took a full thirty seconds and a moan from Rosé before the older members decided to step in, putting their chuckling aside.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Stop that, we have things to do soon!” Jisoo said as Jennie pulled the girls apart, only to sit in the middle and kiss them both. </p><p>“Good morning unnies~” Lisa greeted with an unnecessarily large smile. “Did you sleep well? I know I did.” Lisa said, smile turning into a smirk as she looked in Rosé’s direction. Rosé winked and Lisa giggled.</p><p>“Yes we did”. Jisoo replied rolling her eyes. She walked over and made her rounds to everyone. Then stopped as Lisa kissed her neck.</p><p>“You stop that Lisa we have to get ready to go.” Jisoo said with a scowl, not even a little bite present in her words. </p><p>“And if I don’t....what are you going to do about it, baby?” Lisa whispered as she nipped jisoo’s ear.</p><p>“Why you little- LISA!” Jisoo yelled as she chased Lisa out of the room. They were all laughing now, enjoying their time in the morning with each other.</p><p>“We should get ready now and probably stop unnie from killing Lisa, don’t you think?” Rosé asked from in Jennie’s arms. </p><p>“Yeah, we should.” Jennie chucked, pecking Rosé on the lips. </p><p>—————..................—————</p><p>Once they had all been dressed and filmed an opening for the episode, they pilled into the car and headed to Al’s Laemson Beach. <em>It was beautiful</em>. The water was clear and they couldn’t wait to swim. Jennie wasn’t feeling all that great after breakfast but she didn’t mention it to her girlfriends. She didn’t want to ruin their day if she needed to go back to the hotel.</p><p>“It’s cold!” Rosé yelped, smiling as she put her feet in the water. </p><p>“Hello, marine life!” Jisoo yelled facing the ocean. </p><p>They all ran into the water together, but then got scared and ran back to the sand. This is the most fun they’ve had in a while, and they all got to spend it together. </p><p>—————..................—————</p><p>After a few hours of running around, jet skiing, and parasailing, the girls sat in a circle on the sand. They had filmed everything they needed from the beach that day so they had the rest of it off, it already being pretty late anyway. Jennie lay her head on Rosé’s shoulder while they all talked and waited for the crew to pack up. Jennie’s stomach ache had gotten way worse but she still tried her hardest to act like everything was ok.</p><p>“You ok, Jennie?” Jisoo asked from beside Lisa. Shit! she had been found out, and to make matters worse, she was a terrible liar. </p><p>“Uh, yeah babe, everything is fine. Long day, I’m just really ti-“ but she couldn’t get it out. She quickly got up and made her way to a nice bush not too far way from where they sat and emptied most of her breakfast in the sand.</p><p>“Oh my god Jennie, are you ok!” Rosé asked when they had all reached her side. “Why didn’t you tell us you weren’t feeling well?”</p><p>“I knew I should’ve said something earlier when I saw you turn almost green in the car.” Lisa added as she hid her face in Roses shoulder.<br/>
“It’s ok Lisa, it happens. Don’t blame yourself and go tell the manager we need a cab please.” Jisoo said calmly. Although she was the 4D-fun and energetic member of the group, she was always the calmest and strongest in serious situations.<br/>
“Rosé, honey, can you please get some water and a cold towel for Jennie?”<br/>
“On it.” Rosé replied and hurried off.</p><p>“It’s going to be ok Jennie. Just breathe, yeah?” Jisoo said, rubbing Jennie’s back as she puked for the second time. Jennie did as she was told and took slow breaths as she tried to keep her food down. Rosé came back with the towel and pressed it carefully to Jennie’s forehead to cool her down and calm her growing fever.</p><p>“The manager says the cab will be here soon so we should make our way to the street.” Lisa said as she knelt down beside Jisoo. Together, they helped Jennie up and made their way to the street. They stopped to get two doggy bags for Jennie just in case and got into the car. Once settled in, they made their way back to the hotel.</p><p>—————..................—————</p><p>Once they were back, they gathered their things, thanked the driver, and hurried to Rosé and Lisa’s side of their hotel room. Jennie was starting to feel better but she needed to lay down and rest. </p><p>“Lisa can you please run a bath for Jennie?” Jisoo asked.<br/>
“And Rosé, can you help Jennie get undressed while I run and get some ice and soda, please?” </p><p>Both girls nodded in agreement and Jisoo went off to get supplies. </p><p>“Do you feel any better unnie?” Rosé asked as she pulled Jennie’s shirt over her head. </p><p>“A bit. I don’t feel like throwing up anymore but my clothes are really gross and sweaty.” She replied with a pout. She always got really whiny when she wasn’t feeling well.</p><p>“I know. But Lisa is running you a bath so just wait a bit ok?” Rosé replied with a  comforting smile and a peck to Jennie’s cheek. Jennie nodded and allowed herself to be undressed. </p><p>Jisoo came back with a bucket of ice, some trash bags just in case, and some soda to help with Jennie’s stomach. Jennie sat on the bed, huddled in a blanket, while she waited for the bath to be done. As if on cue, Lisa came in and announced the bath was ready. Jennie got up and made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.</p><p>“You can go ahead and get in while I get undressed unnie.” Lisa began. “Do you want me to put your hair up so it doesn’t get wet or would you like me to wash it for you?”</p><p>“Can you wash it for me Lisa? I feel really gross.” Jennie replied. The sun had been terrible that day and it made Jennie sweat buckets. </p><p>Jennie sat the blanket down on the counter and got into the bath. Lisa had really outdone herself. There were bubbles in the bath and the temperature was just right- warm, but not enough to be uncomfortable. Lisa turned some music on low before she joined Jennie.</p><p>“Ok scoot over so I can get in too unnie.” Lisa said and made a waving motion with her hands. Jennie complied and smiled as Lisa got in. They maneuvered so Jennie had her back to Lisa so Lisa could wash Jennie’s hair. Lisa grabbed the shampoo and lathered some up in her hands. She ran it through Jennie’s hair and started to massage her scalp. She then ran her fingers through her hair, detangling it. She made sure she went over everything twice, to make it easier for the comb to detangle it.</p><p>“Mm, that feels nice, Lisa.” Jennie said quietly.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Lisa responded as she reached behind her and grabbed a comb. </p><p>She gently combed through Jennie’s hair, rinsing it out slowly so she could condition it next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Take Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls head back to their hotel rooms to take care of Jennie</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I live ! Probably won’t last for long tho, sorry!! Oh an I apologize for any mistakes, I’m too lazy to check :[[</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Hmm</em>.” Jennie breathed as Lias gave her a mild massage, “You’re definitely the best out of all of us at giving massages, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Of course, unnie. Im glad it’s making you feel more relaxed. I really do hate that you weren’t feeling well and didn’t tell us though, I thought we were working on communication.” Lisa said quietly.</p>
<p>Jennie sighed and sat up so she could turn to face the girl that was sitting behind her. She placed her hand on the side of Lisa’s face and cuddle into her neck.</p>
<p>“I know and I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to ruin the day or the filming so I just kept it to myself...” Jennie said apologetically, knowing that Lisa was still feeling guilty for not saying anything about Jennie’s questionable condition earlier.</p>
<p>“I understand that you hate ruining our fun since we don’t get to have a out of trips like this but it’s not worth it if it means you’re hurting, ok? Yeah maybe the filming would’ve been delayed but I’d rather have that than you be miserable in the scalding sun.” The younger girl said as she pressed a kiss to Jennie’s shoulder, making her girlfriend sigh as she relaxed into the touch.</p>
<p>“And besides, we’re filthy fucking rich, we can always come back when we have time.” Lisa chuckled, causing Jennie to smile at the joke as she looked up at Lisa.</p>
<p>“I really want you to kiss me but I absolutely need to brush my teeth and down some mouthwash first.” She said looking into Lisa’s eyes with as much love as she could show.</p>
<p>Lisa thought for a moment as she looked to the side and tilted her head before a sky smirk briefly spread across her face.</p>
<p>“Who says I can’t kiss you still? Just <em>not</em> on the mouth...” She whispered.</p>
<p>“Oh really? Like where.” Jennie whispered back, voice as quiet as she could make it.</p>
<p>“Like...here.” Lisa said as she lightly kissed Jennie on her jaw.</p>
<p>“Or maybe here, or here...or even here?” She added, punctuating her words with a kiss to the older girl’s neck, eliciting a soft whimper, her collar bone, and her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I want you to kiss me on my neck again, please.” Jennie sighed softly.</p>
<p>“Sure thing, anything for you on your sick day.” Lisa replied, lightly sucking on Jennie’s neck again.</p>
<p>Jennie moaned quietly, leaning closer to Lisa so their chests rubbed together gently.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey! No sexy times tonight, Jennie needs sleep!” Jisoo said from the other side of the door, banging on it firmly.</p>
<p>“How does she <em>always</em> know.” Jennie giggled, allowing Lisa to press a final kiss to her cheek.</p>
<p>“Sixth sense or something, I don’t know, she’s weird. <em>Yes ma’am!</em>” Lisa said, raising her voice by a few octaves at the end so Jisoo could here her.</p>
<p>“Can you turn back around for me so I can finish with your hair?” Lisa asked.</p>
<p>“But I want to keep looking at your pretty face.” Jennie blushed. She always became soft and cuddly after not feeling well, it was something about the warmth of being surrounded by her girlfriends that just made her melt.</p>
<p>“As much as I want to look at that cute blush across your cheeks the sooner you do it the sooner you can brush your teeth and get a better kiss.” Lisa said with a raised brow, knowing she had already persuaded Jennie.</p>
<p>“Fine, but know I’m not happy about it.” Jennie said, tapping lisa lightly on the nose before she turned back around.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah...” Lisa replied as she continued washing Jennie’s hair, pace quicker this time to make good on her promise.</p>
<p>—————..................—————</p>
<p>“Have I told you how much I love this dark brown hair color on you?” Lisa asked as she helped Jennie dry off.</p>
<p>“You haven’t but I figured since you can’t seem to keep your hands out of it between shoots.” Jennie grinned.</p>
<p>“It just looks so silky, I can’t help myself.” Lisa chuckled as she handed Jennie her night clothes.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Are we forgoing skin care tonight or what?” Jennie said.</p>
<p>“Even though we really shouldn’t we <em>definitely</em> are. Oh, and can you pass me my toothbrush it’s right there to the right of that mirror.” Lisa replied, thanking Jennie as the girl handed her the toothbrush. </p>
<p>They shuffled around each other as they took care of their condensed night routine in a comfortable silence. They brushed their hair, rinsed off any extra grime that had followed them from the beach and stuck to their faces, and put on some moisturizer.</p>
<p>“Ok—so the bathroom is clean, we have taken care of our night routine, and we are dressed. Is there anything else? I feel like I’m missing something.” Lisa said, tilting her head to the side as she looked at Jennie with a small, barely noticeable smile on her face.</p>
<p>“You <em>might</em> be forgetting that kiss you promised me, no?” Jennie chided.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, doesn’t sound like something I’d say,” Lisa tapped her chin like she wa scanning her brain for a time where she said that, “Yep, I would never say that in my entire life.” Lisa replied, grabbing Jennie by the waist and pulling her closer.</p>
<p>“Really, how sad.” Jennie pouted dramatically, placing her hands on either side of Lisa’s face.</p>
<p>“Devastating for sure.” Lisa whispered as she brought their lips together.</p>
<p>They kissed slowly, lips dragging delicately against each other to bask in the feeling.</p>
<p>Jennie sighed as she arched her back, pressing herself closer to Lisa as she caressed the younger girl’s face.</p>
<p>“I like it when you arch your back like this.” Lisa whispered into Jennie’s ear as she broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“<em>God</em>. You can’t just say that to me.” Jennie whined between kisses.</p>
<p>They kept kissing slowly, their tongues staying dormant despite tensions running high,  until Jennie broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re thinking what I’m thinking right?” Lisa asked.</p>
<p>“<em>Yep</em>, sure am.” Jennie replied, pulling away from Lisa to look at where Jisoo and Rosé were standing in the doorway with their arms crossed.</p>
<p>“I don’t even think she needs to say anything.” Lisa chuckled, “We’re coming guys.” She replied. It seems that answer was good enough because their girlfriends both left the bathroom without a verbal scolding.</p>
<p>“Was that worth the wait?” Lisa asked, holding her hand out for Jennie to take.</p>
<p>“Absolutely. But next time remember to close the door after you get our pajamas, ok?”Jennie answered, allowing her girlfriend to pull her out of the room.</p>
<p>—————..................—————</p>
<p>“Sorry for the wait ladies.” Lisa said, taking the glass and soda bottle from Jisoo as she was pouring it so she could do it instead. She figured she needed to help Jisoo relieve some of her stress so she absentmindedly took over the task of filling up four cups for the eldest.</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, we know you aren’t.” Rosé said, grabbing Jisoo by the waist and leading her to the bed as she scowled at Lisa.</p>
<p>“It’s my fault really, Jisoo, I said I wanted a kiss after I brushed my teeth and we just got a little carried away.” Jennie said.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I guess.” Jisoo replied dully.</p>
<p>“Oh unnie, don’t be like that,” Rosé began as she pecked Jisoo on the cheek and pulled her into her arms, “Shes just jealous she didn’t get a make out sesh herself, don’t even worry about it.”</p>
<p>“That’s because I know how to prevent myself from getting carried away.” Jisoo mumbled into Rosé’s neck.</p>
<p>“That’s exactly why you’re the best.” Lisa smiled, knowing that wasn’t always true but humoring Jisoo anyway. She handed the girls their cups, starting with Jennie since she was actually the one who had the upset stomach earlier.</p>
<p>“And besides, you can totally kiss her now and stop being pouty.” Lisa added, sliding right into bed right next to the eldest. They didn’t usually pile into bed like this since they were always so tired after a day of filming and wanted to split off and sleep, but it was different because of Jennie’s sickness—they all wanted to spend some time just quietly laying together.</p>
<p>“You totally can.” Jennie said as she took a sip of the soda, humming as the carbonation started to fend off whatever ache was still left in her gut.</p>
<p>“Well, come here then.” Jisoo pouted. Jennie rolled her eyes and crawled up the bed slowly in the most ridiculous cat like way she could, smiling as she saw Jisoo try and hold back her laughter at the gesture.</p>
<p>Once she reached her pouty girlfriend, she handed her cup to Lisa and took Jisoo’s face into both of her hands to kiss her firmly. She could feel some of the tension leave Jisoo’s body as they kissed, soft lips sliding together in a way Jennie couldn’t get enough of. She continued kissing the eldest as she slowly moved a hand across her chest and down her bare shoulder, knowing how it would calm Jisoo down even more to be touched softly like that. Jennie pulled away to look at her girlfriend and smiled when she say her eyes were still closed. She kissed both of Jisoo’s eyelids and gave one more light peck to the girls lips before pulling away and taking her cup back from Lisa.</p>
<p>“Do you feel better now?” Rosé asked as Jisoo opened her eyes.</p>
<p>“Maybe a little bit.” Jisoo said with a soft smile into her drink. Jennie chuckled and downed the rest of her own.</p>
<p>“Ok now that we’re all settled, let me tell you about the giant piece of kelp that floated in front of me in the water today. I almost had a heart attack, I swear!” Jennie began, eyes wide as her girlfriends started to laugh.</p>
<p>“Hey! That’s not funny I could have died!! Whatever. So this is how it went, I was standing in the water right? And was looking at the land trying to find the camera man.....” She continued with smile spread across her face.</p>
<p>—————..................—————</p>
<p>“Soo? Unnie? <em>Jisoo</em>.” Jennie whispered into the dark room.</p>
<p>They had talked about everything and nothing for three hours after Jennie’s kelp story and were obviously winding down. At some point, Rosé had gotten up to turn off the light, claiming they could just use her phone flashlight fro a little extra brightness since it was late. Jennie should’ve known that was the younger girls way of saying she was about to conk out but she was too focused on the hilarious story Lisa was telling about the one time she tried to get into the wrong hotel room in Japan and some random American celebrity opened the door instead of Jisoo.</p>
<p>“<em>Jisoo</em>, Rosie fell asleep on my foot how do I get her off?” Jennie whined, too tired to even open her eyes fully.</p>
<p>“Don’t know.” Jisoo replied, sharp intake of breath at the end of the phrase causing Jennie to quark a brow.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Jennie asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Lisa’s giving me a hick-<em>ah</em>, a hickey right now.” Jisoo moaned loudly.</p>
<p>“You hypocrite!” Jennie exclaimed, sitting up in the bed to look at where Lisa was sucking on Jisoo’s neck with her hand down the eldest’s pants.</p>
<p>“No...this is just her, <em>uh</em>, her sorry—<em>oh my god</em>—sorry gift for being disobedient earlier.” Jisoo rushed out.</p>
<p>“What’s this about a hickey?” Rosé mumbled, tone clearly showing she was completely out of it right now. </p>
<p>“I’ll give you one in the morning, Chae.” Lisa said quickly before going back to sucking on the same spot on Jisoo’s neck.</p>
<p>“Yay.” Rosé said plainly as she turned back over, finally giving Jennie an opportunity to pull her foot out of harms way before she went back to sleep.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s fair.” Jennie began, “Can you just finish up so we can go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s close just give it a-“ Lisa began.</p>
<p>“<em>Lisa</em>” Jisoo called out, cutting Lisa off entirely with her shout of pleasure as she climaxed.</p>
<p>“Second.” Lisa chuckled, kissing and rubbing her girlfriend through it as she came down. “Brb, gotta wash my hands.” The youngest said as she got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“<em>Now</em>, do you feel better?” Jennie said, scooping Jisoo into her arms and she took Lisa’s spot next to her.</p>
<p>“One hundred percent.” Jisoo breathed harshly, trying to catch her breath as she got comfortable in Jennie’s embrace.</p>
<p>“Good, I’m glad.” Jennie whispered into Jisoo’s ear.</p>
<p>“How is it that you’re taking care of me when you were the one who was sick earlier?” Jisoo chuckled breathlessly. </p>
<p>“No clue, but I like it. You helped me so much when I was first throwing up so I don’t know, I get to return the favor by cuddling you after you came.” Jennie replied. She really was amazed at how quickly Jisoo sprung into action and thankful she knew what to do on the spot.</p>
<p>“<em>Man,</em> I feel so embarrassed. Here I was telling you no sexy times when I was the biggest culprit, it was supposed to be a soft day.” Jisoo laughed.</p>
<p>“You were soft though, unnie. In all the right places.” Lisa said, coming back from the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Now I’m even more embarrassed.” Jisoo said, covering her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“Don’t be unnie.” Lisa said as she got into bed next to Rosé.</p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t be. You’ll definitely make it up to me tomorrow.” Jennie said slyly, causing Lisa to burst into laughter.</p>
<p>“<em>Kill me</em>” Jisoo said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“I just <em>might</em> if you three don’t go to sleep.” Rosé said, promptly shutting them all up in one go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>